


Don't call me Daddy

by esmerod



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Honey pot mission, Implied Felching, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, control/submission, implied unsafe sex, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/pseuds/esmerod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's sent on a honey pot mission with a mark who likes to play sugar daddy. Too bad he's already got one, kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't call me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Prompt: After V-Day, Harry, unable to return to the field right away, is appointed Eggsy's handler. Eggsy is completely unprepared for how distracting it is to have Harry whispering in his ear day and night. Harry is delighted.
> 
> \---
> 
> Dear Regency, I guess I interpreted your prompt rather freely. Sorry about that^^' 
> 
> I hope you still get some enjoyment out of my take on the challenge. Unfortunately, I also have to admit that I only noticed you had "infidelity" jotted down as one of your dislikes when the whole thing was already done. And while the story doesn't contain infidelity per se, as they are neither in an established relationship in the beginning nor are any of the characters emotionally or morally hurt by Eggsy's actions during the mission, I'd still consider it necessary to warn you that there is an explicit Eggsy/OMC scene. But within the story it functions more as a kink and turn-on for Eggsy as well as for Harry. So I hope you aren’t too disappointed and can still enjoy it.
> 
> Apart from that I had a lot of fun with the story. It’s been years (literally) since I last wrote smut and doing a very porny “let’s dig out all the stereotypes” thing really made me chuckle at myself.

„And did you see how I kicked that one guy in the head?“ Eggsy preened and took another hearty bite out of his croissant. Harry smiled, indulging the boy and his story.

“Of course I did. And I have to say that roundhouse kick was really inspired.” He motioned to the corner of his lips, signalling to Eggsy that he had some crumbs stuck there. The young agent wiped them away, undeterred, and gave Harry another sunny smile.

“I have a little something for you. To celebrate your successful mission,” Harry cleared the space on the table between them and placed a little box in front of Eggsy.  
“That really wouldn’t’ve been necessary, Harry. You already gave me something the last time,” Eggsy said but still eyed the box with open interest.

“And last time I was just as proud as I am now. So humour an old man and open it.”

That was apparently enough of a reassurance because Eggsy started unwrapping the present with the unveiled glee of a child on Christmas morning. “You know, Harry, you’re spoiling me. Half of the work is you anyway. You should get something in return.” He stopped in what he was doing, assessing the other man.

“My dear boy, seeing you enjoy this is quite enough of a reward for me.” He quickly squeezed Eggsy’s hands that still lingered over the box. But Eggsy seemed unconvinced, worrying his lower lip with a doubtful expression.  
“They should have made you Arthur,” he muttered and finally opened the lid to reveal a pair of shiny new cufflinks. He lifted them carefully, examining them. They obviously weren’t Kingsman-made but gorgeous nonetheless. ”Thank you,” he breathed, “they’re the real deal. The bling rocks.”

“Glad to hear you like them.” Harry took a sip of his tea. “And to come back to your Arthur proposition, I have to say that I’m actually quite glad they didn’t.” Eggsy frowned and put the cufflinks back into their box.  
“Arthur is to ninety percent an administrative position. And while I have to concede that one eye isn’t enough for active duty, it’s by far enough to help those in active duty. Being Arthur would have bored me out of my head,” he shot Eggsy a wink and it took the young man a second to process what he had just seen before he laughed out loud. It seemed he wasn’t only taking up Harry’s mannerisms but it worked the other way round too.

 

\-----

“Any advice on how to deal with this mark?” Eggsy whispered inconspicuously while he sipped his drink and eyed the handsome middle-aged businessman, who sat across from him at the bar.

 _“You’ve read the file, Galahad. You were chosen especially because you fit the mark’s tastes to a T. So just be your usual self_ ,” Harry purred in his ear. Eggsy gave an amused snort.  
“You mean after Rox couldn’t even get him to turn his head.”  
_“All of Lancelot’s charms would be lost, if the mark’s proclivities don’t run in her direction_ ,” Harry answered diplomatically. Eggsy took that as his cue to get up. He strolled over to the bar and took the seat next to their mark. So far he ignored the man entirely.

_“Good, focus on the bartender. Complain about the –“_

“Yo man! Give me another one, but this time fill the glass to the brim. I’m not paying shit, if you let me die of thirst here.” The bartender’s scandalized look told him that he’d hit the invisible bull’s eye. In his ear Harry chuckled. “ _That was a bit more forward than what I had in mind, but it seems to be working. You got Talbot’s attention.”_

Eggsy’d noticed it too. In the countless distorted reflections of the glasses perched on the shelves, he saw the mark’s head turn towards him. “Bit early for a drink, don’t you think?”

“It’s always five o’clock somewhere,” Eggsy retorted with an unimpressed raise of his eyebrow and took a demonstrative gulp. The mark seemed amused.  
_“Careful, Galahad. The Metamprofin will only neutralize the effect of 500ml of alcohol. If you go on like this, you’ll end up with a hangover from hell,”_ Harry chastised in his ear. Eggsy put the drink down, even though he knew he was still pretty far from the limit.

He turned towards the mark. “So what you doing here, apart from criticising poor sods like me for their well-earned refreshments?”  
The mark shrugged casually, but inched a bit closer to Eggsy. “Unwind a bit, same as you I guess.”  
Eggsy nodded and didn’t say anything more.

 _“Good, let him look, you don’t need to engage him constantly,”_ Harry praised and Eggsy felt the skin at the back of his neck prickle. Since Harry had been assigned his handler this happened every once in a while, but it got a different meaning while he was trying to seduce a mark for a honey pot.

Eggsy shifted and the mark took a sip of his own drink. His eyes were appraising Eggsy.  
“So, you got a name, young man?”  
Eggsy snorted. “I’m certainly old enough to be here.” It was an important statement. The mark was supposed to feel safe hitting on Eggsy, even if he did have a penchant for shockingly young lovers.  
“Call me Steve,” he added as if it was an afterthought.  
“Steve?” The mark gave an amused chuckle. “Well then, call me Nate.”  
Eggsy nodded and made a show of seeming only moderately interested while he went back to nursing his own drink.  
  
_“You’re doing so well, my boy,”_ Harry whispered and Eggsy could feel himself growing a bit hot under the praise – which was shit because he was supposed to play it cool with Talbot. _“He wants a challenge. Smooth small talk won’t get you anywhere here, so make it hard for him. I’m going to introduce phase 2 in a minute.”_

Phase 2 it was then. Eggsy let the mark stare a bit longer, then he said as if he couldn’t care any less, “Nate’s your real name?”  
“Is Steve yours?” the mark retorted. Eggsy shrugged but made sure the man saw the smirk playing at the corner of his lips. The game was on now, they both knew it.

Then phase 2 started und Percival stormed in. Dishevelled looking, without a suit jacket and instead an obvious drunken slur, he singled out Eggsy immediately. “Gary, you cunt! What are you doing here?! Didn’t I tell you to never show your face here again!”

Eggsy shrunk in on himself, turning away, gathering his things to leave. “Sorry, mate,” he mumbled in Talbot’s direction.  
Percival was on him in an instant, grabbing his upper-arm forcefully and whirling him around. Eggsy made sure to spill his drink very dramatically.  
  
_“Oh my, Richard’s certainly remembering his days in drama. You know he makes for a magnificent Iago,”_ Harry commented. Eggsy wasn’t really paying all that much attention right now, but still found that Harry’s voice alone was enough to make him perform at his best.  
  
He squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. “Leave me the fuck alone, Dennis. I don’t owe you anything.” He made an effort to shove Percival off but the other man held on tight.

“You owe me everything. You’re nothing but a fucking rent boy!” Percival hollered, and by now the whole bar was paying attention to them. Eggsy did his best to look flustered and hissed, “I’m not your tart! You wanted to pay for the shit you gave me, your problem. The stuff sucked anyway! But don’t go around saying you paid for me, that’s just a fucking lie!”

Percival stared at him, playing dumbfounded, then blinked. Eggsy knew it was the sign to brace himself. Mentally he counted to three. Percival raised his hand, about to hit Eggsy…

When the mark stepped in. He grabbed Percival’s arm, pulling him away from Eggsy, calling for security all the while. It took about two seconds until two burly (and of course Kingsman appointed) men stepped in and took Percival away.

 _“Where were they when Gary was accosted by his ex?”_ Harry sighed in the most put on fashion, obviously more than satisfied with how well the mission was going so far. Eggsy agreed silently. He was doing his best to look shaken up while he stared after the retreating figures. The mark placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Eggsy just shook his head. “I wanna go home. This place sucks.”  The mark nodded and started to steer Eggsy outside. Not, however, without placing a casual hand in the small of his conquest’s back.  
Eggsy knew he’d won.

“So, Gary, or is it Steve?” The man chuckled.  
Eggsy huffed, but it was intended to gloss over his embarrassment. “Whatever you want, mate.”

“I think I prefer Gary. So Gary, in the light of my brave rescue, I think I deserve a kiss.”  
In his ear Harry cleared his throat. This was the best scenario they could have hoped for, Eggsy still couldn’t help it but roll his eyes. “Cheap, man. I’m still traumatized from my crazy ex making a scene in there and you want to snog.” He shook his head and Talbot took indeed a step back.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I guess the thrill of the fight got the better of me,” he shot Eggsy a smirk that had a twinkle in his eyes and made it clear he was far from serious. Eggsy in return frowned. Gary was playing unimpressed, but he had to admit that the man was actually quite charming.

“Let me walk you home.”

\----

  
“I have a date with him on Thursday,” Eggsy mumbled between two bites of his breakfast.  
“Swallow first, speak later,” Harry reprimanded, not really paying all that much attention while he stirred the scrambled eggs in the pan.

“Yes, mum!” Eggsy saluted with the fork in his hand and Harry sighed.  
“If anything it’s dad.”  
“Nah, dad sounds wrong. I could go for daddy though,” Eggsy winked, clearly not serious.  
Harry grimaced and turned around towards his cheeky houseguest. “I’d prefer it if you just called me by my name.”

“Whatever floats your boat, Harry,” Eggsy threw back with a sunny smile and resumed devouring his food.

With the pan in hand, Harry came over and generously shovelled some more eggs onto his hungry guest’s plate. Eggsy nodded gratefully, actually bothering to swallow first this time. “You know the whole sugar daddy thing Talbot has going, I don’t really get it. Well, I know how it works, but I don’t see what exactly he gets out of it.”

Harry pulled out the chair opposite of Eggsy and sat down. The mood had turned all of a sudden, and there was something sombre about Harry’s expression. “It’s a complicated affliction. In Talbot’s case I’d assume he derives a thrill from the differences in age and income. The financial superiority he has over his chosen partners allows for a certain amount leverage within the relationship.”

Eggsy stopped eating, a frown marring his features. “If he wants to control someone, he could just as well get a pet.”

Harry gave him a mild smile. “JB would probably oppose the notion of ever being controlled. Besides, there’s also the aspect of nurture and taking care of someone else that holds a certain appeal in a sugar daddy relationship. It doesn’t necessarily always need to be control that’s exerted.  Now, finish your breakfast.”

Eggsy shook his head slightly but did as he was told. Of course, he understood what kind of parallel Harry had detected. He wasn’t that naïve, even if he couldn’t really get behind the appeal of the thing. He carefully pushed the empty plate away.

“So don’t I get a present today?” he asked playfully, trying to ease the mood a little bit.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “The mission’s not over yet.”  
“I know, but with the whole sugar daddy thing it could be considered training.”

Harry huffed and put the plates away. “For someone who claims to find Talbot distasteful, you sure like presents.”

“Everybody likes presents, Harry. And just because I value my financial independence, doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate the gesture,” he shot Harry a sugary-sweet smile.

\---

They went to a French restaurant, which described its style as casually sophisticated. Eggsy snorted when he caught sight of the catchphrase and Harry drily commented that he should probably expect food that was so raw it was trying to crawl off the plates. Eggsy relied the joke to Talbot, who found it hilarious, and like this they spent an almost pleasant evening with food that was anything but.

All in all, Eggsy had to admit that Talbot was a pretty charming guy, and when the time for the check came he didn’t even blink an eye and paid for both of them. Eggsy took his arm when they left the restaurant.

“So your ex, Gary. What’s the story there? He’s quite a bit older than you.” They were strolling along the sidewalk, unhurried. Eggsy did his best to pull a face, it was still all going according to script.  
“Dennis’ fresh out of a divorce and was looking for something different than I was. As for his age,” he threw Talbot a teasing side-glance, “I think he’s actually younger than you.”

 _“That’s not quite true. Dear Richard has his fiftieth this year, but don’t ever tell him I said that. He hates being considered middle-aged,”_ Harry threw in. Eggsy felt an involuntary smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Harry’s commentary during the whole date had been pretty steady, and while very entertaining it also functioned as a constant reminder that this was actually a mission and that there was a goal to achieve.

“Oh really? So it must be you then,” Talbot chuckled. “You like older men, Gary?”  
This was it, the one million pound question they had been waiting for. Eggsy stopped to look at his mark. He searched the other man’s face. It was all very Hollywood.

 _“You’re laying it on a bit thickly, my boy,”_ Harry cautioned, but Eggsy wasn’t deterred.

“It wouldn’t say I like older men per se. Most of them are grumpy old geezers with no idea what’s really going on in the world,” he paused, then threw Talbot a cheeky grin, “What I like are savvy silver foxes, who know how to make the best of their experiences.”

_“Touché.”_

Talbot grinned. “I think I can offer what’s demanded then.”  
With that he pulled Eggsy in an embrace, kissing him. Eggsy went with it easily, having anticipated the move. When Talbot let go of him again, he even felt a bit breathless.

“I have a little something for you. To seal the deal, so to speak.”  
Eggsy feigned wonder when the man produced a little black box from his pocket, but in all honesty had expected no different. Harry had informed him during the dinner already that Talbot had a reputation for throwing expensive jewellery at his dates.

The box revealed a bracelet of the kind Eggsy would never have worn in real life, first and foremost because it was silver and his little chav heart always beat for gold, but also because it screamed rich tosser in a way he could barely put in words. He smiled and let Talbot put it on him.

“Fancy,” he adjusted it on his wrist, pretending to examine it.  
“I hope you like it. It’s white gold actually.” Talbot explained expertly, his fingers meanwhile grazing the delicate skin of Eggsy’s forearm.

 _“It’s Cartier and costs about three thousand pounds,”_ Harry supplied additionally in his ear in the most unaffected voice ever. Eggsy had to suppress a wince and forced his smile a little harder.  
_“Don’t worry, Galahad. He didn’t actually buy it for you but had it in his possession for about six months. We assume he originally purchased for his last lover, before he lost Talbot’s favour. So no need to feel guilty.”_

“I love it,” Eggsy pressed out and went for another kiss. Talbot shoved him against the next wall, his hands all over him. And while Eggsy normally wasn’t particularly fond of being manhandled, there was something about the way the man grabbed his ass that made him sigh. Maybe the experience gig had its perks after all.

He tilted his head, displaying his throat and let Talbot mark him there. An involuntary keening sound came over his lips.

 _“Alright, Galahad, I’m going to tune out now. You know what to do once you’re in Talbot’s flat. Should you encounter any difficulties, just ring me up.”_ There was something strained in Harry’s voice now. Eggsy closed his eyes.  
  
“Please don’t go,” he breathed.

_“Oh?”_

Talbot stopped. “I most certainly have no intention of doing so, honey. Quite the opposite actually. Let’s go up to the flat.” With that he tugged Eggsy under his arm and guided him through the door inside his building.

“I really like your voice,” Eggsy whispered, feeling a bit dazed as he was led away.  
Harry hmmd. _“You should have told me sooner, love. But I can work with that. Just let me take care of you, as I always do.”_

“So you’re one who likes talking, that alright. Daddy can tell you what to do.” There was an obvious trace of arousal in Talbot’s eyes as he pushed Eggsy through the opening lift doors into his flat, unashamedly groping him in the process. Eggsy wriggled into the touch, not all of it just for show. He was quite turned on by now, but it was hard to tell if it was Talbot or Harry who did the trick.

Harry seemed to guess his thoughts. His seductive purr accompanied the nimble fingers that unzipped Eggsy’s trousers and peeled his clothes off of him faster than he could properly process.  
_“Do you like Talbot? Admittedly, he’s quite good-looking considering he’s an international arms dealer. Or is it more the fact that you have an audience that arouses you?”_

Eggsy moaned. He was painfully hard now, his erection pressed against the sheets as Talbot was kneading the flesh of his buttocks.

“Do you like it, baby? You look gorgeous like this, spread out for me, all eager to be filled up.” Talbot gave his backside a little slap. Not too hard but enough to leave a slight red tinge spread over the spot. A breathless groan escaped Eggsy.

 _“Now look at that, Galahad. You enjoy him spanking you. I shall take notice of that for future reference,”_ Harry chuckled. Eggsy shook his head, half buried in a pillow.

_“Don’t deny it, darling. I have a heart rate monitor right here in front of me. I can see how much you like it. You should tell him too.”_

Eggsy pressed a pained “No” through his teeth. Talbot stopped immediately.  
“No?” he asked, uncertain.

“No more teasing, get inside me,” Eggsy amended, flushed all over by now.

_“My, aren’t we eager.”_

“In a second, baby. I just have to open you up a little bit first.” He wound his arms under Eggsy’s hips and lifted them up. It took the boy a moment to realise what was about to happen, but when his cheeks were spread and he felt Talbot’s slippery tongue against his back entrance it became more than clear. He moaned shamelessly.

 _“Well, I have to congratulate the man. He at least knows good conduct.”_  
Eggsy briefly wondered what about eating someone out was good conduct, but was really in no mind to pay the question any further attention. He clawed at the sheets when Talbot’s little thrusting motions started to stretch him out.

_“Are you enjoying yourself, darling? It very much looks like it. Your heart rate’s also spiking, so I guess Mister Talbot isn’t entirely useless. A good rim job is an art form and I claim to be an expert. Of course, I would have you on your back, so I could have a look at your pretty flushed face while you come undone.”_

“Yes, more. Come on now, pleeeeese,” Eggsy wasn’t even entirely sure who he was talking to. It didn’t really matter at the moment. Talbot took his fingers to widen the stretch, while discreetly producing a condom from his back pocket with his other hand.

_“I really wish I could see you now, my boy. From the right angle, naturally. Your tiny pink arsehole must be an intriguing sight. All puckered and raw by now, I’m sure.”_

Talbot unzipped and without much fuss rolled the condom over his cock. “Ready, baby?”  
Eggsy threw a glance over his shoulder to take in the man’s slightly dishevelled sight. He liked how his hair was out of place and his countenance not as unaffected as these kind of men liked to pretend. The mischievous part of his brain wondered if Harry was looking as messed up right now too. Eggsy grinned and nodded. “Sure, go ahead, daddy.”

Talbot shot him a delighted smile. “You say all the right things. I want to fuck you so much right now.”

Harry in his ear snorted. _“Of course he does.”_ Was there a hint of jealousy? But this wasn’t the moment for deliberation as Talbot started pushing into him. Eggsy gasped.

“God, you’re so good, so tight, Gary” Talbot groaned, gripping Eggsy’s hips harder.

 _“You know safe sex is of course mandatory on missions, but once you’re home such a thing becomes entirely obsolete,”_ Harry’s voice was very low now. Like some kind of velvet curtain it slid over his naked skin, settling deep within Eggsy as Talbot fucked him rhythmically. The slapping sound of skin against skin made him slightly delirious.

_“I would fuck you bare and come right inside your shapely arse. Then, once we’re done, I’d flip you onto your belly and open you up once more, slowly, carefully, and I’d clean you out with my tongue.”_

Eggsy wasn’t sure anymore what was real. Was he being ploughed by the mark or by Harry? He saw all the things Harry described before his inner eye, felt them. It was in his head, Harry was in his head.  
  
_“You’d be very sensitive by then. All pliant and easy. Your hole stretched out so much, you’d be leaking otherwise. I’d have to plug you up.”_

Behind him Talbot gave a low groan. Eggsy came with a silent cry, seeing Harry and a very dirty promise before him.

\---

The rest was easy. Wait until the mark fell asleep, then rummage through the files on his laptop. With the tech division’s help it was pretty much child’s play. He had what he needed a few minutes later and stole out of the flat without much sentimentality for the man he left behind.

The only question that remained was back to HQ or to Harry’s. Thankfully, his mentor-slash-dirty-old-not-daddy took that decision from him by informing him that he had forwarded the most important intel already. The rest could wait until tomorrow. So Harry’s it was.

He arrived exactly twenty minutes later, feeling slightly sore and vaguely dirty. His nerves had got the better of him and he wondered if Harry really wanted to go through with all the things he’d said. Maybe it was just a playful heat of the moment thing. Maybe…. He was overthinking things.

Harry was waiting for him at the door, a big smile plastered all over his face.  
“Welcome home,” he said and without a moment’s hesitation pulled Eggsy into a kiss.

“I have a little something for you.”  
Eggsy frowned and couldn’t help thinking of the bracelet he still wore. “Another present? It’s a bit early, don’t you think?”

“Nonsense, my boy. The mission’s over. Besides, you’ll like it. It’s upstairs.”

“Ah, that kind of present.” Eggsy relaxed. “Those are the best anyway.” He gave Harry a big grin and helped him unclasp the silver bracelet from his wrist. It ended up in the trash bin.

Arm in arm they went upstairs.

 

The end


End file.
